You're Next!
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Times have changed since the beginning, being locked up for so long has left the beast with three thoughts. Thirst. Hunger. Pain. Now released into the real world, he is free to continue what he started but will she step in his way again?


**You're next!**

**Set in a world where Lelouch has been discovered by his sisters yet the world isn't all that seems.**

**Team dragon Star own nothing, this is an entry for the Halloween competition 2013**

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

_Times have changed; times are harsh and harder for the horrors to escape into the new world. Bash, Bang, Bash was all that could be heard from the door. If they could make it out, then what was stopping it?_

_Thirst, hunger and pain._

_Being locked up for so long without any victims and yet it was as powerful as ever. It only wanted one thing, blood. It screamed, it wailed and yet nothing came. One day someone would find it and on that day, all the horrors will return to the world. How was it meant to leave? Stuck in a world where only it could exist if the door is opened from the outside, the poor sucker._

_Thirst, hunger and pain._

_It wanted revenge, it wanted her more than ever. It could still taste her blood, her sweet nectar and he could feast forever on it. It howled once more, the ground beneath it shook violently and a smile creped across its face. Its fangs large and pointy, suitable for only one thing._

_Thirst, hunger and pain._

_The time was coming; it could feel its presence growing stronger. The poor sucker who was about to come. It laughed to itself. One more day at most, they were so close to opening the damned door. One more day and then revenge can be carried out._

_Thirst, hunger and pain._

_No longer it's priorities._

_Creaky floorboards, they were coming._

_Steps getting louder and louder with each passing second. It prepared to pounce, it hid out of sight._

_The door knob slowly turning, a smile growing larger and larger on its face. The door gently opened and a young girl stepped in._

_"Dinner time." It hissed as it leaped onto her. The girl screamed as it pulled of her limbs one by one, the taste of her blood was nice but she wasn't who it thought it would be. The scream slowly died as the life dripped out of her._

_It was free and the witch hunt has just begun._

_"You're next!" It hissed as it snuck out the door, dragging the bloody corpse with it._

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Ding dong the door howled as a young teenage girl emerged down the creaking stairs. Her green hair glowed under the artificial lighting of the small country house, in one hand was a box of pizza; the other held a slice which was carefully and quickly disposed off. She carefully placed her hand upon the door handle and opened the door, there before her were a few of her classmates all dressed up in their Halloween costumes.

"Come on CeeCee." A girl with blonde girl giggled, she was dressed in a tight red dress with small devil horns poking out the top of her head. "You need to get changed and we need to go, we can't be late to the party."

"It's CC, not Cee Cee." She glumly said as she picked up another slice of pizza and devoured it within seconds. "I am ready Milly."

"What are you meant to be?" The ginger haired girl in the witch hat asked.

"A rag doll, hence the dress and the scruffy bunches."

"Right okay then, come on Lulu and Nunna are waiting for us." Milly teased as she grabbed Rivals by the hand.

His face appeared to be painted a mouldy green and his clothes were more rag like then CC's but it wasn't as if she cared. These people believed Halloween was a fun time but for the world of CC, she knew it wasn't. Sure, times have changed and so have the people but when she was in her own time, Halloween was a time where people were murdered and it was a game to try to stay alive. It only bothered her before she was immortal; she was a young girl and the prime target to such an event. Though now it was a harmless even where teenagers get wasted and children grow larger and add to the obesity crisis of the current Brittanian world.

CC sighed; all she wanted to do was sleep and eat pizza although now it meant that tonight was going to be a messy night.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Drip, drip, drip was the recurring sound by the windows. Outside, it was pouring down with rain, getting heavier by the minute. The wind smashed against the windows as though it was attempting to make an escape and into the shelter of Leouch's bedroom. Life was dull living on the complex but since he was re-discovered by his 'dearest' sister, it was for his own safety and security that he lived on base with her. He felt privileged that he was allowed to complete the rest of the year at Ashford academy as long as he took part in more sporting activities to help prepare him for a life within the army. In the space of the five months since the public became aware of whom he was, he has suddenly buffed up and was no longer the skinny, weedy looking boy that he once was. Though now he was still classified skinny every time he went for breakfast with Cornelia which has resulted him to go on early morning jogs and drinking protein shakes instead of having a nice salad sandwich.

Lelouch sighed loudly, any minute now his friends would arrive. He placed the fake fangs into his mouth and turned towards the door. It was then when he heard an ear piercing scream from one of his sisters. Without thinking much of it, Lelouch continued with preparing his hair, slicking it back with gel so it appeared neat while at the same time it was greasy. The trickles of rain dripped from the widow, the wind dancing with the trees.

It was then when his door burst opened and Euphemia ran in covered in blood. "Nunnally!" She whispered before she collapsed to the ground.

Without hesitating, Lelouch ran following the trail of blood that his younger sister left on the walls as she passed. He couldn't bear the thought of Nunnally being hurt. He felt the shadows move around the passageway, men entered and exited the room and Cornelia stood tall and firm.

"Is she okay?" Lelouch asked as he came to a halt in front of his elder sister, it was then when Darlton and Guildford grabbed onto his arms, restraining him from going any further. He watched as they pulled out a stretcher, on it a body hidden under the sheets. Blood by limbs and three slashes across the chest or so it appeared through the blood stains on the sheet. The lights flickered on and then off again, the arm fell to the floor and Lelouch Vi Britannia let of an ear piercing scream of pain.

Princess Nunnally was murdered and it all went blank for Lelouch Vi Britannia.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Three people down and none was her, she was not dead for those with her blood lived forever.

Three people down and it still felt the hunger though it knew it was could have changed over time, she might not even by the same looking anymore which would make it's challenge all the little bit harder.

_Three people down, about to make a fourth._

_The first was a child, a small blonde thing with bunches and dimples, once upon a time ago it enjoyed looking at such a girl. The second was a man grown and strong, though he wasn't strong enough to shake it off him. The third was a cripple whose blood tasted the sweetest of them all. She was a teenage girl, both blind and disabled although it was caught and now it watched a pink haired thing cradled the body and ran away when she heard him snarl and then shortly after more people came._

_One of them smelt of her._

_One of them knew where she was._

_Though the pink haired girl was next._

_Carefully it crawled across the ceilings, heading towards the electrics. It needed to escape and get it's power up._

_Thirst, hunger and pain screamed throughout it's head as the lights went blank. Carefully it slithered out of the room, following the smell of the quickly drying blood. Silently it dispatched from the ceiling , travel was always faster on the floor._

_The smell of her blood was sweet, she too has been exposed to its green haired foe. The floorboards creaked under it's lightweight, laying in the middle of the next room was the girl it desired._

_The pink haired girl was passed out, it laughed and it hissed._

_"You're next!"_

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

When Lelouch Vi Britannia came about, his elder sister towered above him. A man was to his side taking note of the young Prince's vital signs. He sat up almost immediately, tears swelled within Cornelia's eyes as she engulfed him in tight hug.

"You're not leaving my sight Lelouch." She cried. "I should have listened to you when you told me that someone was likely to hunt you and Nunnally down if you returned to the throne."

"Cornelia….. Is she…de... Is she gone?" He struggled to say, he felt his sister nod her head and he held his arms around her body tighter although it wasn't long before the young Prince pushed her off him. Quickly he stood up, picking up a gun resting on the bedside table. "I'm going to kill the murderer!"

"I have men looking as we speak although I fear that the killer has left the building."

"It's too soon, he wouldn't have had the time to escape."

"Which is why I want to keep you close, I will have my Glaston Knights assigned to protect you, I cannot lose another sibling tonight!"

"What if he is after royals? Euphie isn't here!"

"Shit!" Cornelia hissed turning towards her men. "Finding Princess Euphemia is the importance now."

It was then when three screams went off and CC entered the room panting. Sweat dripped down her face and for the first time, a look of fear was upon her normally catatonic face. "He's found me."

"Who has?" Lelouch asked as Cornelia ran from the room, this time she wanted to ensure her precious Euphie was alive.

"A contractor of someone just like me, he took the immortality, or at least we believe yet still held onto his geass." She said. "He was then imprisoned in my world yet somehow he has found a way out and he wants his captor."

"Which is why he is here, everyone is at risk because of you." Lelouch hissed, the lights flickering in and out. "Nunnally is dead!"

"So is Euphemia and Rivalz." She replied, turning towards the door. " We need to go now!"

The lights flickered on and off again, lelouch felt CC grasp his hand was scared,the girl who allowed herself to be captured and tortured was scared it was almost difficult for Lelouch to couldn't be much out there to torment an immortal girl and whatever this was seemed to be doing the trick.

Scrap, scrap,scrap was all they could hear from outside. the lights flickered once again and it was then when cornelias head rolled into the room. The head left splodges of blood as it rolled towards their feet. The same rolling noise occurred again as Shirley's and Milly's heads rolled in.

Lelouch's heart began beating faster, the scraping noise growing louder and louder with each passing seconds. It all then went silent, all he could hear was the sound of his own heart beating. It was then when he felt a sharp pointy nail drag across his left shoulder. He gulped as the tracing continued, CC was shaking next to him.

"You're next!" Was the very last words Lelouch had heard.

Thank you for reading, I might continue this idea or develop on it in the near future but for now I hope you enjoyed, a bit rushed doing this before Halloween you see and I'm terrible at attempting horror :D


End file.
